European Patent Application EP 0490022 A2 describes a line guiding assembly having sliding grooves which serve as a substitute for a conventional cable dragchain. The sliding grooves allow for a sliding motion of an upper length of a fiat ribbon cable upon a lower length of a fiat ribbon cable when a movable apparatus is moved relative to a stationary apparatus connected therewith via the fiat ribbon cable.
In a conventional line guiding assembly, a strain relief device typically has a first connection device consisting of a holding plate which is connected to an apparatus to be connected through a spacer, and a second connection device consisting of a cable terminal which damps and accommodates a flat ribbon cable. The second connection device is itself connected with the holding plate. Since the fiat ribbon cable is arranged in sliding grooves, the sliding grooves also act as a strain relief for the flat ribbon cable in the area of the sliding grooves. In this regard, there are various strain relief solutions for flat ribbon cables which am securely connected with a line channel of a line guiding assembly by way of sliding grooves.
There is a need, however, for a strain relief device for a line guiding assembly which ensures both an efficient strain relief for a line channel and an efficient strain relief for loose lines within the line channel, independent of the design of the line channel.